


The Best Day of the Year

by mahons_ondine



Series: Ha'luach Ha'ivri [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is not Arthur's favorite holiday.  The day after is. (You do not need to have read the first work in the series for this to make sense. It can absolutely stand alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write Valentine's Day fluff, and then I had too much work to do today and yesterday! But! I had an idea I like even better. I hope you guys like it too.

Eames has had a wonderful day, a perfect day, even. Arthur is a hundred times sweeter than anyone sees. He's buttoned up out in the world, but here in their nest of blankets and crushed rose petals he's kitten-soft, and nuzzling Eames like he's the loveliest thing he's ever laid his hands on and he just has to claim him.  (But honestly, actual rose petals strewn across the covers like some sort of Rom-com--who even does that? Apparently Arthur does. Not that Eames is complaining.) 

 

 

Eames is drifting off in a haze of red wine and a blissfully good orgasm and the warmth of Arthur's body. And then Arthur springs out of bed like a man possessed and scrambles for his clothes. 

 

"Darling? Are you going somewhere?" 

 

"Out!" 

 

"Out? Wait, what?" Eames pulls himself to sitting, dazzled by the whirlwind that is his lover of three months. "It's nearly midnight." 

 

"Yes, I know!" crows Arthur. 

 

"But where--why?" 

 

"It's my favorite Jewish holiday!" 

 

"February 15th." 

 

"Yes, do keep up.  It's discount chocolate day! I have to go to all the drug stores before they sell out!" 

 

"Drug stores? What?" 

 

"CVS, Rite Aid, Duane Read. I might hit up D'agostinos and Westside Market if I have time. Are you coming?" Arthur plops down on the bed and starts pulling on his shoes. 

 

"To the drug stores at midnight? Why? You could go tomorrow, you know." 

 

"Oh no, it's a jungle out there. It's the Black Friday of candy and I will be first in line."

 

"Black Friday?" 

 

Arthur sighs and turns to Eames. "How have you _lived_  until now? It's the day after Thanksgiving. Most stores have massive sales. Well, actually some of them start in the afternoon on Thursday. I have a checklist and a schedule. It's all very organized. I like to start in Jersey and work my way back into the city. I have a much shorter list for tonight." 

 

Eames gapes at Arthur, images of him elbowing little old ladies out of his way so that he can mark off items on one of his infamous lists.  It probably shouldn't be as hot as it is. 

 

"What, they only sell chocolate on sale? Not going to buy me flowers or jewelry or lingerie?" 

 

Arthur freezes on his way to the door. 

 

"What?" he chokes out. 

 

Eames grins, scooting back against the pillows and palming his rapidly hardening cock. 

 

"Lingerie, petal.  Don't you think I'd look lovely in a bit of red lace?" 

 

Arthur slowly spins to face him, taking in his cheeky grin and obvious arousal. 

 

"Would you--" 

 

"I would, darling." 

 

Arthur looks confused and indecisive. 

 

"Fuck," he groans. "The chocolate can wait." 

 

He tears off his coat and pounces on Eames.  

 

"I'll help you find an excellent sale for lingerie  in the morning, darling." 

 

"Stop," moans Arthur. "Lingerie and it's on _sale_? I might come in my pants." 

 

Eames laughs, and Arthur kisses the laugh right off his face. 


End file.
